Diaries
by Mochisarecute357
Summary: Hungary stole the nations' diaries to find out who they really like.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: PURE CRACK PAIRINGS EXCEPT ONE THOUGH I THINK ITS CRACK TOO IDK BECAUSE I WAS CHOOSING WITH A PAPER A PENCIL AND EYES CLOSED.**

**BEWARE FOR IT SUCKS**

.

.

Hungary plopped down her bed and stacked the diaries beside her. MISSION SUCCESS! She got the diary on top and opened it just to see it belongs to Ludwig. "Hmm.. he writes diaries too?" She quickly scanned the pages and began to smirk. It was full of Italy this Italy that Italy this and that. She was starting to daydream about GerIta and already knew who it was anyway until she read this:

_Dear diary,_

_Today was another world meeting gone wrong everyone was scattered yelling, cursing and strangling each other. I had sore throat that day so I couldn't stop them. I sat down my chair. This will be a long day. I looked around the table and saw China surprisingly not fighting with anyone. While I was looking at him I felt something weird, it makes my tummy flip I mean he looks the same: beautiful long, soft black hair , magnificent brown ey-_

WTF? Hungary looked in pure horror.

CHINA, CHINA FOR FUDGE'S SAKE!

That fact just ruined all of her GerIta fantasies. (try imagining her looking horrified and a picture of GerIta in the background breaking) She quickly dropped the book and looked at the next diary which was ironically Japan's. Hmm… This should be interesting. She quickly scanned it and was again horrified.

_Dear Diary-san,_

_Today, I went to Paris to sight see. _("HOLD UP HE WENT TO FRANCE WITHOUT ME?!") _I was completely lost until I saw France-san. He probably saw me too because he went up to me so I told him I was lost and he offered me a tour. While he was touring me he looked different, well he still looks like himself I mean he looked normal unlike his perverted face and to tell you the truth he almost looked handsome and when he looked at me curiously I flushed deep red-_

**HOLD UP**

FRANCE? SHE SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING FROM THE PARIS PART BUT WHAT THE- THIS RUINED ALL HER GIRIPAN FANTASIES!

(imagine her again looking completely horrified, a Giripan picture broken behind her.)

Ugh she couldn't take more of this but she HAS to. She sighed and got the third diary and opened it. It was Italy's. She hoped it would at least make her happy even though it would be only one-sided. At least there was a chance! She quickly read it and was horrified AGAIN:

_Dear diary ve~_

_Buongiorno diary~ it's me Italy ve~ today is Christmas! I'm so excited I wonder what present Santa will give me today?_

'OH SHEET I THINK I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING.' Hungary thought.

_I waited for Santa to come and he sure did ve~! I ran to him and he happily gave the present to me. I smiled back at him and opened my eyes to properly say thank you then a beautiful sight met me Fin-_

"THAT IS IT I GIIIIIIIIIVE UP!" Hungary flailed her arms and dropped the diary she moped at the corner of her room but stood up again as she regained determination. "I mean there are still a lot of countries out there!" She quickly got the fourth one it was Romano's. She smiled. She seriously knew who it was but again her fantasies were ruined:

_Dear diary,_

_I still have no fucking idea why I'm updating you but whatever. It's the burger-bastard's birthday today an- I was there okay! I came because I was invited that's all! It's not like I cam there because I wanted to see someone there or anything….. ok maybe I did but- ah shut up….even though you're a thing! I was roaming around the party then saw him. I won't tell who it is guess yourself dammit! Ugh fine here are clues, 1) he is a nordi-_

WAIT

WAIT

WAIT

NORDIIIIIIIC?!

"I AM PRETTY SURE SPAIN IS NOT A NORDIC!"

_-c and 2) he is located above potato bastard, below Norway and Sweden. I WON'T TELL LOOK IN THE FUDGING MAP DIARY!_

Hungary got a map and was horrified. (again imagine her horrified a picture of Denmark and Romano together happy) IT WAS DENMAAAAAAARK! AND SHE SUPPORTED DENNOR TOO! She again abandoned the poor diary and got the next one. Seriously when would a diary that will make all her wishes come true appear? She opened it. It was Spain's. Man she really hopes this would say Romano but again that thought was crushed to the ground as she freaked out full on:

_Dear diary,_

_Hola~ This is Spain. Today the world meeting was held in Norway but it wouldn't be till later so I went strolling around too bad mi tomatito didn't want to come he said he was busy I wonder what it was about. While I was looking around I ended up in the park and saw Nor-_

WHAT THE-

FIRST OF ALL ROMANO LIKES DENMARK, NOW SPAIN LIKES NORWAY?! THAT GOT TOTALLY SWITCHED!

She calmed herself and thought "Don't worry Hungary that diary will come soon enough." She inhaled and exhaled and got the next diary. It was Prussia's. Wow she seriously hoped she got the right one I mean he seriously has a load of those! She opened it and hoped it was the right one. Well it surely was 'cause she is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_Dear ore-sama's diary,_

**OK I'LL END IT HERE XD I'LL UPDATE THE OTHERS I MEAN THERE ARE A BUNCH OF NATIONS OOOH HERES A CLUE ON PRUSSIA'S : IT'S THE ONE I WAS TALKING ABOUT AND IT HAS A LOT OF FANS.**

**I'M SORRY IF THI S FIC IS FAIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH HEY GUYS I'M BACK I'M SORRY IF THIS FIC IS GONNA SUCK I'M SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ABOUT WHAT THEY'RE GONNA WRITE IN THEIR DIARIES OH AND YEAH ITS PRUCAN ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY!**

_Dear ore-sama's diary,_

'_Sup my awesome diary; this is your awesome owner, THE ONE AND ONLY AWESOME PRUSSIA updating you. OK moving on, today me and birdie hung out again but this time I dunno, when we were eating pancakes at his house, whenever I look at him I can't help but think he's adorable and I felt those butterflies that those silly maiden's in love feel, Oh well I'll tell ya if it blossoms! Write to ya later!_

_Your awesome owner,_

_THE ONE AND ONLY AWESOME PRUSSIA _

**FUDGE YEAHHHHH!**

After reading that entry, Hungary fell down her bed nose bleeding in her 'INNOCENT' fantasies, but automatically regains composure and got the next diary laughing psychotically.

'Yes finally!' She got the previous diary and hugged it ignoring the fact that it was Prussia's. "Oh diary, your heaven's sent!" She opened the other diary that belongs to America. "OH GOD" Seeing that name she then imagines USUK in a fangirl way. She was about to indulge into her 'PURE' fantasies but alas her fantasies were once again shattered to the ground as she read this:

_Dear diary,_

_YO SUP' DIARY? IT'S ME THE HERO! GUESS WHAT? TODAY, ITALY INVITED US TO THIS FANCY RESTORAUNT THAT ONLY SERVED PASTA, PIZZA AND OTHER FANCY CUISINE! MAN THAT TOTALLY SUCKED! WHILE I WAS EATING GRUMPILY I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW ITALY MUNCHING ON LIKE HIS 5__TH__ PASTA BOWL IT WAS LIKE WTH? SO WHILE I WAS WATCHING HIM I SORTA FELT WEIRD LIKE SOME DUDE IN SOME CHICK FLICK MOVIE AND THAT STUPID TEMPTING CURL IS SO NOT HELP-_

**WAIT**

**WHAT?**

**ITALY?**

"SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!" Hungary threw the poor diary and almost stomped on it ALMOST. She then just made faces and wiggled her fingers at the diary; if that diary was alive it would have cowered in fear already. (Try imaging, I did XD)"CHILL HUNGARY CHIIIIILL, DON'T LET THIS ONE DIARY GET TO YOU!" Hungary composed herself and got the next diary which belonged to Russia. She was beginning to indulge to her 'NAÏVE' RoChu fantasies that were abruptly interrupted by this innocent entry:

_Dear diary,_

_Hello diary, how are you? Today I passed by Austria's house only hearing a beautiful melody. Intrigued, I followed it and saw France by the window drool-_

**FRANCE WAS THERE AGAIN?**

"THAT FRENCHMAN IS SO DEAD." Hungary made a mental note to hit France with a frying pan later.

_-ing over something inside. I peeked and saw Austria playing the piano. I was about to ask the Frenchman what he was drooling over but I think he noticed me there because he cowered in fear and ran away. I wonder why? With nothing better to do, I watched Austria play the piano. As I was watching him I felt warmth. My heart started to beat faster and my body felt warm. It was a nice feeling. I think this is what they called 'lo-_

**WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP**

**HE LIKES AUSTRIA?**

"WHAT THE- NOOOOOOOO" Hungary wept her heart out, once again her juicy fantasies were crushed into tiny bits of microscopic pieces. (imagine her weeping a RoChu picture behind her breaking into small molecular pieces) She strained herself from reading everything but her eyes just kept moving on their own.

_-ve'. With this feelings I promise to make him become with Mother Russia so-_

**OK THAT WAS ENOUGH READING.**

**HE WAS GOING TO MAKE**

**AUSTRIA.**

**ONE. **

**WITH. **

**HIM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT THE FUDGE?**

"NO MATTER HOW HOT THAT WOULD BE NOOOOOO!" Hungary then made another mental note: NOTE TO SELF: ALWAYS STICK AROUND AUSTRIA LIKE GLUE ON PAPER ESPECIALLY AROUND RUSSIA. Hungary then inhaled and exhaled calming her senses down and got the other diary ironically belonging to China. "I wonder…" She took a deep breath expecting the worse and true that it was terribly unexpected:

_Dear diary aru,_

**I AM SO DEEPLY SORRY FOR ANOTHER FAIL CHAPTER. HINT ON CHINA'S 1) ANOTHER NORDIC 2) TALL THAT'S IT I'LL UPDATE IT TOMORROW TIL' THEN!**


	3. Author's Note DX

**AN: YEAH HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ON CHINA'S DIARY I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GOT SOMETHING. SO YEAH SO TRULY SORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON ENOUGH TIL' THEN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**YEAH HERE'S ANOTHER FAIL CHAPPY. I COULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING GOOD DAMMIT I'M A FAIL WRITER. AND I AM TOTES FREAKING OUT 'CAUSE MY LIST IS TOTES GONE LIKE POOF SO I KINDA NEEDED TO MAKE ANOTHER LIST AND IT WAS TOTES UNTHINKABLE SHIPS SO YEAH…..DARNIT! OH AND I ALSO CHANGED THE RATING BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE… SRRY FOR THE DELAY DX **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HETALIA DX**

_Dear diary aru,_

_I was taking a stroll around my country until I saw Sweden and Finland aru. Rumors has it that they're already together aru. Thinking about that suddenly made me feel a pang of jealousy stir inside me; why should I even feel jealous aru? Man, this is so weird aru- Don't tell me I'm harboring feelings for Sweden-_

**OK THAT WAS TOTES ENOUGH**

**OMG POLAND RUBBED OFF ON HER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ACK THIS IS MAKING ME INSANE!" **Hungary grabbed a handful of her hair and attempted to tear it off but then again that would hurt and make her bald so yeah. She tried to calm down and wanted someone to realize her pain then again if she invited Japan he'd just find his own diary and all hell break loose, she tried to contact the other girl countries but to no avail they were all busy (about what?) so she just sighed got another diary. 'Man this is taking forever!' She opened the diary that belongs to Poland….. "I don't want to guess but I **HOPE **it's Lithuania…" She read the entry and has a face like 'WTF? O_o'

_Like Dear Diary,_

_Today was like another boring meeting and I was like totally bored and stuff so while I was taking my totes boring walk I saw Germany and Italy training like sheesh can't Germany just chillax and take a break 'cause Italy looks like he's gonna break down in like any minute, well since I like don't have any other stuff to do I just watched them. So while I was like watching them I'm also like kind of checking them out- Don't ask. I like just stared in awe at Germ-_

**ENOUGH**

**POLAND**

…**.**

"**ITALY WAS THE ONE THAT SUPPOSE TO LIKE HIM!" **Hungary didn't want to read the rest of it 'because it was full of Poland's talk about Germany's buffness and she doesn't give a fudge about it. "I knew hoping was pointless! Darnit! Why are all these against my ships!" (Author: I know right?) She rubbed her temples and got another diary. "Oh man I haven't eaten since I read this!" She looked at her calendar and she was dumbstruck. "Oh my- HOLY-"

**THERE **

**WAS**

**A **

**MEETING**

**AND SHE WAS 30 MIN. LATE**

**NO WONDER THE GIRL COUNTRIES WERE BUSY**

"Uhm I guess it's never too late?" She quickly took a bath, got dressed and ran at the speed of light to the conference room. As she barged in everyone looked at her like she was a crazy person; hobo. She forgot to comb her hair so it looked like total sheet. She smiled nervously and said "Vhat'd I miss?"

(Germany) "Nothing really important. Ve (we) haven't really got down to business because ve vere talking about something urgent."

"Oh? Vhat is it?" 'SHEET IS IT ABOUT?'

(Japan) "Ano, We arr (all) rost (lost) our diaries and uhm werr…..(well) Is yours gone too Erizabeta-san? (Elizabeta)"

"Uhm well no….. Is your diary stolen too Liechtenstein?" 'OH FUDGE I NEED TO READ ALL THOSE DARNED DIARIES IN TIME!'

"Oh… um well no. It appears that all of the female countries' diaries are not stolen but some male countries'' still had their diaries. Only a few of the countries' diaries were stolen. "

"Oh like who?" 'Ugh I feel like Poland all over again….'

"Well there's the Baltics, Axis, Nordics, Allied, Prussia, Romano, Greece and Poland."(Belgium) (Author: I'm sorry I didn't really include Turkey's diary…)

"Oh I see… Vho could it be?"

Prussia looked at her suspiciously.

'DAMN YOU, YOU PRUSSIAN BASTARD!' "Vhat is Gilbert doing here?"

He smirked. "Vell I am too awesome to not be here and my awesome diary got unawesomely stolen by some unawesome freak."

"Werr… Prussia thinks you store (stole) our diaries Hungary-san…"

PRUSSIA YOU DAMN BASTARD!

"V-vhat of course not!"

"ooooh getting nervous aren't ve?"

'DAMN PRUSSA GO TO HELL'

"Of course not!"

"Vell aren't ve getting defensive?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT ME! VHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT ANYVAY?!"

(Germany)"Vell you didn't have to be so defensive if it wasn't you Hungary…"

"UGH! NOW YOU'RE SUSPECTING ME TOO GERMANY?!"

"Vell…. No but-"

"VELL I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THROUGH ALL THE HARD WORK OF GETTING READY FAST FOR THIS DAMNED MEETING EVEN IF I DID WAKE UP LATE AND ALL I GET IS PEOPLE ACCUSING ME! HUNGARY IS OUT!" She then stomped out of the room.

"Wait Hungary-san!"

SLAM!

-HUNGARY'S HOUSE- (THE MEETING IS CURRENTLY IN HER HOMELAND)

Hungary quickly ran to her room and locked it. She then did the 'walling'. "Ugh… that vas so close damn Prussia!" She got the diary she left before that belongs to Finland and was horrified for how many times already? She needed to read fast because they're seriously on to her.

-CONFERENCE ROOM-

"I still think it's her." (Prussia)

"Yeah aru. She really looked suspicious." (Obvious who this is)

"I know right? So come on you guys, Let's barge in her house!" (America)

"Is barging into people's houses really you're hobby you git?" (Obvious)

"NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"I think we should not be too hasty. Maybe she's terring (telling) the truth."

"Vhat if she's not? Huh?" (Prussia)

"Werr…"

"C'MON GUYS LET'S JUST GO I MEAN WE'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS WE TRY RIGHT?" (America)

(All Nations) "Fine, fine whatever…"

(Germany) "I still vonder vhy she asked vhy ve haven't started the meeting I mean ve are in her country and she vas supposed to host it…."

"Vell I told you guys she's totally lost it… I hate you Feliks." (Prussia)

"Like why?"

"Because, because of you ve can't say 'totally and 'like' vithout feeling like ve're imitating you."

(All nations except Poland) "Yeah…"

"Hmph!" –pout- (Poland)

THEN ALL OF THE COUNTRIES WITH THEIR DIARIES STOLEN WENT TO ELIZABETA'S HOUSE. WILL HUNGARY BE CAUGHT? WILL SHE READ IT ON TIME? STAY TUNED…..

**A/N: YO GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I KNOW THIS IS ANOTHER FAIL CHAPPIR LIKE ALL THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON IF I HAVE TIME AND INSPIRATION. OH AND THE ALL THE GIRL COUNTRIES KNOW THAT HUNGARY STOLE THE DIARIES I MEAN SHE CALLED THEM AND THAT WAS JUST AN ACT 'CAUSE IF THEY KNEW HUNGARY IS BUY GUYS SEE YA'LL SOON! **


	5. Author's Note AGAIN :'(

**A/N: Er Hi guys! This isn't really an update I'm just here to tell you all that I will continue as soon as possible. I just have a lot of school work to do so yeahhh….. sorry. See you guys soon.**


End file.
